


Booty

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint在一次劫掠行動中陷入了回憶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty

　　甲板下方發出嘈雜的聲響。  
　　一雙雙恐懼的目光低垂在地，他們畏懼與他四目交接，深怕自己成為傳說中不幸的犧牲者。  
　　Flint嗤笑一聲回過身朝反向走去，他聽說過那些在風中傳遞的故事：在小島的深處住著貌美的女巫，那位令人膽寒的海盜船長在她掌握之中；他從不感覺痛苦，從不膽怯於在刀刃前獻上肉身，他的綠眼睛是惡魔的象徵，他的紅髮由他人的鮮血染成。  
　　Bones在階梯前攔住Flint，告訴他企圖躲在貯藏室內的幾名水手也已被發現遣送回前甲板加入被人看守的行列，Gates領著幾個手下四處搜尋清點帳簿上的貨物去了。Flint點點頭，他不在意這些，他的任務已經完成，剩下的是舵手的事。  
　　老舊木梯在靴底嗄吱作響，這點噪音絲毫沒有打擾到他的船員們四處搜刮財物的高昂興致。左右兩側的貯藏室老早被翻得徹底，一桶桶葡萄酒已往海象號上開始運送，煙草和香料在滿是煙硝味的空氣中混雜成難以言喻的氣味。喧鬧人聲自最前頭的船長室傳來。  
　　大門洞開著，書桌下的波斯地毯草草捲起豎立在牆邊。Gates戴起眼鏡彎著身體仔細查看從商船船長手裡得來的貨物清單，即使他和Flint彼此熟悉到能辨識出對方從身後走近的腳步聲，他也沒有做出任何回應證明這點。這個房間裡能找出來的值錢玩意現在都堆在Flint腳邊，航行日誌同樣散落一地，Flint用鞋尖撥開頂端的幾本露出下方的幾本不被看重的文學書籍。  
　　"你們在幹什麼？"Flint出聲詢問。房裡顯而易見能夠找到的都已經攤在了地上，只差沒把書桌劈開看看裡頭是不是另有玄機。  
　　幾個不死心的船員正使勁把牆邊厚重的書櫃挪開，書櫃的作工顯然沒有船身結實，這麼幾個碰撞讓層板垮了下來，裡頭半數藏書隨之滑落到Flint腳邊。他向後退開一步。  
　　"船員們認為這厚重玩意後面可能藏有好東西，船長。"Gates摘下了眼鏡，他把清單闔上，和一本航海日誌挾在臂彎下。  
　　"什麼？"  
　　"我不知道，如果有，那麼他們也絕對沒有寫在這本玩意上頭。"Gates揮舞了下他手上的紅皮簿子。"媽的，他們連葡萄酒的數量都少寫了一個零。"  
　　"也許他們知道我們要來接收這批寶貝了。"其中一個船員高聲回應。  
　　一本精裝書吸引住Flint的目光。深色皮革在手下觸感光滑柔韌，燙金字體依舊完美如初。手指勾勒著筆劃，這不是他第一次看見這本書，許久以前他也擁有過同樣版本。  
　　  
　　"看樣子這幾天密集的商議行程沒能秏損你太多精力，你把我們的計畫帶進了臥室，我在考慮下次是否應該邀請你一起前往皇家劇院，你需要更'正當'的娛樂活動。"Thomas的手指隨意瀏覽著簡易書架上為數不多的藏書，大部分都很古老，散發出曾經在外顛沛流離的氣味，多是James從舊書攤找到的或是上將送予他的升官禮物。儘管Thomas背對自己，James仍然能夠聽出對方語中的笑意，為他友善的揶揄不自覺露出微笑。"多謝你的善解人意，閣下，不過我認為那不是最適合我的去處。"  
　　James身後的Thomas發出一聲不置可否的哼聲。  
　　"我不認為你能從我的書架上找到多少樂趣，當你已經擁有一座圖書館的時候你很難再從閣樓附設的書架上找到你想要的東西。"James說。  
　　"那可不一定。"Thomas回過身來，指尖在書架上一個突兀的空格間停頓了下。Thomas隨及在這間簡潔到幾乎不可能存在雜亂的房間裡，唯一一處凌亂的書桌上發現了他在尋找的東西。"西班牙文字典，你真心打算聽從那個建議，嗯？"  
　　那雙綠眼睛裡閃過了什麼東西，匆忙得令Thomas來不及分辨繼而隨及消逝。那想必是某種陌生而珍稀的存在，鮮少在他與James之間浮現，以至於它的到來令彼此措手不及。  
　　James垂下目光，毫無來由，像是被人發現窩藏一本西班牙語字典是件無法明言的罪行。  
　　"事實上，那是個挺好的建議，漢密爾頓夫人給了我一件相當具有挑戰性的禮物。"  
　　Thomas失笑了下。"噢，實際上我認為你已經做得相當不錯了，你應付我應付得相當好不是麼，Mr. Carrasco*？"  
　　James為對方古怪的比喻皺起眉頭，"我的職責是來幫助你而不是與你揮劍相向的，Thomas。"  
　　"即使我提出的作法你完全不能贊同麼？"Thomas望著手上的《唐吉軻德》聲音近乎低語。"如果你打算學，我可以教你，畢竟我們還有很多時間……"  
　　  
　　Flint從書櫃倒下發出的巨響中回過神來。前一刻還是書櫃的物體在他面前斷裂成好幾截，木片碎屑和灰塵散落的到處都是。船員們全都因為書櫃後面空無一物而大失所望，他們將主意打到那張作工精細的船長書桌上頭，似乎光是把抽屜翻得一乾二淨還不足以滿足他們。沒有人注意到Flint從船長室帶走了一本書，畢竟對他們而言那從來無法歸類為戰利品之一。  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> *《唐·吉軻德》中主角的友人之一。


End file.
